For want of the sky
by NobodiesHiiro
Summary: He dreamed of the sky, dreamed of the world beyond the sulphurous hell he called home. He once wanted nothing more than to fly among his kin, to fly in the clouds. No longer, now he wants more, now he wants to sail through the stars, and he would burn whatever it took to obtain that dream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, wish i did.

An:This was the opening post i did for an RP that never took off. I've decided to turn it into a fic.

Chapter 1

* * *

He edged around a craggy outcropping of stones, the glow from the superheated rock helping to shield him, his soot covered scales blending perfectly with the earth around him.

'Don't find me.' He thought as he shoved the flaming tip of his tail into his mouth to hide the glow, smoke curling easily from his nose, the super hot flame barely registered to him. He was used to it. To fire and ash, the smell of sulfur, and burning flesh. He'd lived with those smells since the day he was born. They were comforting to him.

Shifting shadows move near his hiding spot, the vengeful spirit moved close to his hiding spot. Heat danced in his vision, shimmering off stone, he could practically taste it, hear it calling to him, begging to be released onto the wraith that sought him, but he couldn't face it, not then and there. So he hid. Tail shielded by his jaws, claws digging into the earth in worry, two bloodshot eyes searching for the specter.

There was movement then, in his peripheral vision, a quick, jerky movement, above him! It was just enough of a warning to save his life. He rolled, tail whipping out behind him, as he opened his maw letting black smoke spew forth in a wave, blades of shadow ripped apart his previous resting spot.

His mind was a blur of thought, plans and idea passing through his mind, and being disposed of just as quickly, the whole time he ran, the burning cloud of smoke and cinders he'd left behind his only cover. In a place like this, where magma runs like water, at best it bought him a few seconds, a fleeting moment to run.

He heard it behind him then, a low whoosh, as the air changed where it moved, got cold in a place that is nothing but fire and death. The cold grip of fear, and frost were obvious to anyone who lived passed there first run in with the human ghost. The first time he'd been a Charmander, it was in that confrontation that he'd evolved to his current form, and that encounter where he'd lost the ability to ever reach the pinnacle of his species, and where his dreams to sore through the open skies had been dashed, by a simple piece of stone.

So he'd ran, even when his blood sang for battle, resonated with a need to turn and fight so strong he'd wanted to just roar at the unfairness of an opponent he could not harm with tooth, flame, or claw.

He easily vaulted a magma vent, his nose telling him it was not a moment too soon, it erupted behind him, buying a few more precious seconds to find a safe place. Through well traveled tunnels, past skeletal remains of those too proud, hot-blooded, or foolish to run like he had. He was an odd example of his species though. Able to fight off the all encompassing rage, and hot arrogance that plagues many of his kind. He'd seen what those things got you, an agonizing death, and a shallow grave, your bones picked clean by scavengers.

His pursuer was not amused, he could tell in the way the air grew colder, the dread in his hearth built then to a level he could almost taste. He was sure then that he would perish in a sulfurous tunnel, no one to mourn his death.

It was not to be however. His salvation came then in an unexpected form, four stony arms spread to the Graveler's sides, blocking His path, a leer upon it's rocky face, and words of scorn on it's grey lip's.

"Where do you think your going whelp?" He sounded confident, foolishly confident. 'newly evolved.' the thought passed through his mind in an instant, and a feral grin pulled at Charmeleon's lips. The Graveler lost it's confidence then, became cautious, but by then it was already to late. Claws shrouded in steel, he set to work quickly, slamming in to the rock type, he used the momentum to spin the rock type, exposing his vulnerable legs, he ripped into the joints, channeling all his fear, and fury from the long day into a brutal dance that left the rock type screaming on the cave floor.

Some time later, an amount not even enough for him to catch his breath the screaming began anew, it had faded as he'd gotten further away from Graveler, He roared in triumph then. That night as he settled in to his burrow he reveled in the knowledge he would live another day, glorified in his own cunning, and feasted on a victory hard won.

* * *

An: Something I wrote to get over my blockage, purely for fun. Expect large amounts of awesome, with plot folded in as I think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

An:These micro chapters can be fun to write I suppose.

Disclaimer:Don't own pokemon

Chapter 2

* * *

Some time later, he awoke with a start. Something in the air had changed. There was a lightness to the air then, A chill slithered up his spine then. He thought for a terrified moment that one of the wraiths had found him.

A horrifying moment passed uneventfully. No hellish beings were in his burrow, he was safe. That however begged the question: What was happening in his little slice of hell?

He was out of his burrow in the next instant. Curiosity, and the fire blood of his kind finally overriding the unusual wariness he had adopted to survive. He ran, navigating by smell and taste, following the strange air current to its source, not realizing he was slowly but surely heading up, until finally, he found it.

A hole in the cavern roof, Pokemon of all kinds gathered around, looking up out into a grey sky, ash pouring into the hole. Was the over world burning as well? He thought then. Was he doomed to live in ash, and flames forever?

Just as he had decided to give up on reaching the surface, these fools were likely going to collapse the hole anyway, the clouds of choking ash parted for an instant. Allowing him a brief, but ultimately important look at the blue sky above, and the sun resting in that sky.

A collective gasp ran through the assorted Pokemon then. They were all frozen by the majesty of their first glimpse of the sky. All of them save one.

Abandoning all notion of calm, Charmeleon charged, bellowing a challenge as he went, claws, fangs and flame deterring into any fool enough to impede his progress. He climbed, using bodies as spring boards he threw himself ever higher, and finally, with the blood of many different species coating him he grasped ash caked grass and soil. He had made it just outside of Lavaridge town.

The first thing he'd noticed after he pulled himself from the collapsing hole leading into the catacombs was the cold, well, not so much cold, but the absence of the choking heat that permeated his life from birth was a strange but not unwelcome experience.

The second was the sky, an actual sky! No roof to hold him down, no limit to the places he could see. The catacombs had taught him many things, freedom was not one of them. He was a slave to many things before. Fear, doubt, hunger, but fear most of all. What did he have to fear now? What on the surface could compare to living day to day in a fiery hell, only surviving by the skin of his fangs? Nothing that he knew of at that point. Nothing at all.

This place would not do though. He thought to himself as he looked around at the dismal ash covered ground, and at the grey sky, it was too much like before, not bad, it felt homey, but, he wanted something the exact opposite of what he had before, and he would have it, even if he had to take it.

He would need to be smart though. He was new to the surface many things were strange, he could smell Pokemon at least. He wouldn't go hungry, but finding a place that is like he wanted would not be easy, if only he had wings.

Then, like a bullet seed to the face. An idea struck. He didn't have wings, but he could take them.

He had spotted many shapes in the air. The trick would be getting one to the ground in one piece. The one piece part was what he was having trouble with. Evident from the charred winged carcasses in his temporary burrow.

He waited in the burrows entrance covered in ash. Watching the bush these "birds" liked to eat from, the word rumbled out of him awkwardly, he'd never seen one before coming to the surface. He had expected Charizards to be everywhere.

Just when he was ready to give it up and start walking, a flash of steel in the sky caught his attention. The bird descended gracefully for something that looked to be made of spikes of steel, it's numerous steely feathers blending well with the gray ash, but the Skarmory had already been spotted, it was already prey.

He moved slowly, carefully, dragging his tail flame through the ash to keep it from alerting his prey, his ticket to the sky, the bird was arrogant, never even looking to see if it was stalked, the surface made these birds soft, this one especially seemed sure of its superior place on the food chain. Then Charmeleon pounced and it found out it was no longer the apex predator.

The 'Fight" lasted less than thirty seconds, Skarmory were never meant to fight on the ground. "Be still bird!" Charmeleon roared, his voice a deep and guttural rumble. Skarmory instantly froze at the sound of it. Breathing ash and fire your whole life is not good for the vocal cords.

"P-please, don't hurt me." The Skarmory wailed, going limp in defeat.

Charmeleon ignored this however, "quiet, tell me if there is a place where the sky is clear and no ash chokes the air, no heat, the exact opposite of this place. Speak!"

The steel type flinched with every word from his mouth, but answered. "Y-yes, there's a place like that. The humans call it Snowpoint city."

He wasn't sure what snow, or humans were, but the bird didn't need to know that. All it needed to do was fly. So, he made his demand. "Fly me there."

"I'm not taking you anywhere!" The bird screeched, attempting to roll it's wings to cut Charmeleon. It was not to be however, as soon as it began to struggle Charmeleon released it, shoving the beast away from him.

It took flight, and seemed to struggle with whether or not it wanted to fight, but a jet of super heated flame from his maw made the decision for it, and sent it flying away.

Throwing his head back Charmeleon roared, and vowed to find another way.

* * *

An:Nothing new to add, not my best work, definitely not as good as the first one, but i wrote this in 30min so give me a break.


End file.
